


Come on, come on

by poetdameron



Series: Ben/Poe tumblr fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ben Solo, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrors are always welcome in their room, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, come on

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this fic. This was the first actually nsfw work I did for this couple and there is a lot to come, I swear. No pun intended there. So while I still work on the more heavy plot (or with actual plot) stuff, I will keep publishing this kind of mini things here and on tumblr mostly. Hope you all like it.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/139056617924/yoooo-here-comes-the-trash-poe-likes-to-see) on tumblr :)

**Come on, come on**

 

There’s something about their bodies becoming one, melting into each other’s sweat and heat, that turns him on endlessly; he can’t help but grimmase to himself in the mirror, he’s one lucky bastard. Not everyone can say they have the chance to pin a gorgeous man like this into the mattress, on his knees and hands, face buried in the pillow in complete submission, gladly to be talked like this. Not everyone can say they have an actual prince to pleasure, to fuck like his life depends on it, to talk dirty to and to kiss desperately while sensing his orgasm come. Poe smiles again, taking Ben’s hair and tugging at it a little, Ben looks at himself in the mirror in front of their bed and then at Poe’s eyes trough it and mouths something without a sound: ‘fuck me’.

“Agh, baby…” Poe says and tugs at his long hair again, searching for a beter angle to hit at his prostate with every thrust. Ben moans loudly when he does, and Poe smirks to himself in the mirror, admiring the way Ben moves above him: his forehead against the pillow, he is probably biting it now, his hands both a fist grabbing the white matress, he is a complete mess and his body is starting to blush again. Poe bites at his shoulder, hearing the younger man laugh for a bit before moaning and moaning until everything that leaves his lips are whimpers tangling with moans and ‘please, please’ touching his name here and there.

That feeling. Ben’s wet insides around his hardness, the warm of his skin on his fingers and the goosebumps after his nails left red marks on his back, that feeling was something he could never let go of. The sound of their bodies hitting with his movements, Ben’s little moans and his dark eyes on his over the mirror; Poe licks his bottom lip, then bit it before his hands started their race to Ben’s shoulders, and the younger man followed their path in the mirror. He was almost there, almost on the edge, and Poe was touching him too slowly, too much, his hands passing his shoulders to his neck and then his chin. Their eyes meet there on the mirror, Ben taking one of Poe’s fingers on his mouth, sucking at it like he did between his legs early that night and then Poe drag him back to him.

Poe kisses him breathless, his fingers letting marks on his flesh when he is trying to grab onto him for dear life, his hips now moving slowly and deep, deep, deep. Their tongues are a mess, they meet in the middle and try to invade the other’s mouth until Poe lets Ben win so the force user can do as he please, the man opens his eyes to now move and change their positions. Poe laughs in their kiss, both on his knees now, their cocks rubbing against each other before Ben is binding him to lay in their bed, head falling from it and Poe smirks biting his lip.

“You are kinky.”  
“Don’t ruin the moment, Dameron.”

And he laughs anyway, kissing him back when their lips met and Ben takes Poe’s cock with one hand, gently guiding him inside again. Poe smiles at him, both hands on his hips before he lets his head falls again, and Ben starts moving, he keeps a nice peace until it’s not enough and Poe takes him by his thick thighs, getting to meet his movements and make him go faster. At the end, Ben stays in place, kneeling on bed while Poe enteres him fast and hard, eyes closed and then locked into Ben’s face and then, he stops for a moment, mesmerized by the sight. Poe runs a hand from Ben’s abdomen and up his chest, Ben looks at him, his black hair a complete mess, and smiles, leaning to his lips to kiss tenderly for the first time in the night. 

Standing like this, Ben can feel Poe filling him like no one before. He can’t name the strange but happy feeling of having him deep balls inside him, but he can kiss his smile and start the movement again; he wants to see him come, he wants to feel him come inside him, he wants the relief of his own orgasm run to every part of his body and kiss Poe’s moans, heard him call him ‘baby’ again and every other pet name that pouty mouth he loves can manage. Poe’s cock is heavy, thick and its length is perfect; he opens Ben in a way his rim senses too much, he is moaning in need since the moment just the head is entering him. So to have him penetrating fast and hard, hitting his prostate, his hands leaving marks on his thighs, the whole set of feelings is a dream ad he jerks himself in sync with his hips movements, close, so close.

“Come on, come on, come on…” and Ben has to laugh a little when Poe slap his ass, “Come for me, baby, come on…” he says again, and Ben looks down at him, chest heavily up and down, red everywhere, sweaty and about to lost the ability to breathe. “Come for me, my prince…”

Of course that’s what makes it for him, and Ben comes with a deep groan, head falling dow, his whole toned body exposed. Poe changes the position again, this time Ben is on the bed with his head off it, and they kiss while the older man takes his place inside the force user and reanude the penetrations with enthusiasm. Poe smiles in their messy kisses, Ben’s body all lose limbs and he can feel himself coming, so he kisses his boyfriend once more and then kisses down his neck, his shoulders, clavicle and then play with his nipples, going up until his mouth is his again, and he is coming, he is coming.

“Can… Ah, baby. Yes, yes!” Poe says and Ben nods, a shy smile on his lips. Poe always asks. “You are so good, babe. You feel so kriffing good…” And he is coming now, Ben let his head falls again and Poe comes hot inside him, filling him while he groans deep and loud. That’s another weird feeling, one he can’t put a name to, having Poe come inside him. Normally, he hated the idea and wold scream to and insults his partner if he dare to do it without even a warning. But with Poe… he liked even the _idea_ , let alone the bare moment when he could feel him painting his insides, it was something else. The connection he had formed with him was something else entirely.

“That was… great”, Poe says still inside him, looking at him from above and Ben smiles before Poe attacks him with kisses all over his face, starting on his mouth and then on his cheeks, his nose, his sides and his forehead. Then, they are laughing, trying to stole more kisses from the other and rolling in the bed to get on a comfortable position. Ben ends up cuddling against Poe’s chest, he can heard Poe’s heart bombing happy at their little kisses and hugging. The pilot looks at him with a smile on his face, turning a little serious in his amazement like if seeing the stars from deep space for the first time, and Ben snorts.

“Did you called me ‘my prince’?”, he laughs.  
Poe shake shis head, the moment lost thanks to this. “Yeah? I did, I did… It wasn’t my best, I get it.”  
“No, that was…” He says, looking into the other man’s eyes, Ben bites his lip and then smiles. “Something.”  
“Something?” He replies with a big smile. “I called you prince when we were kids, that was creepy-”  
“Oh, my god!”   
“It was creepy!”  
“I didn’t remembered that!”, Ben lied. “Why would you remind me that? You are not calling me ‘prince’ ever again.”  
“Wait, why not? You ARE  a prince.”  
“I’m not-”  
“You are! You are my prince, the name stays.”  
“Oh, no, no, no!” and he gets under the blankets, Poe laughs and hugs him through it. “You are not calling me that! I told you that since we were kids!”   
“Come on, prince Ben, it’s time to sleep.”

Silence, then Poe’s laugh and Ben is laughing on his abdomen too. “Why do I even like you, flyboy?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
